Beauty and the Beast
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: Kakine has returned, and he wants cold, bloody revenge.  Just when all hope seemed lost, of all people, Uiharu steps in.  Now Kakine must prove to the higer-ups that he can be 'trusted' again.  To do that, he must protect Uiharu.  Can he do it?  R&R
1. Prologue

Chapter Cover:Kakine is sitting on the right side, while Uiharu is standing on the left. A line is dividing the space between them. Kakine is chained up with his wings stained with blood. His legs are crossed, using his left hand to hold his face. He has an angry, bitter look. With his eyes giving off a red glow, making tainting his angelic appearance. Kakine seems to be sealed up inside a dark room, no light is touching him. With his usual clothes all ripped and ruined. Uiharu has her usually smile on her face. While clutching her school bag, she is surrounded by light. Small little pink petals are falling around her.

Deep within a laboratory, the usual coffee smell was being replaced with the one of blood. Instead of the Monday morning chatter, screams of panic and fear were heard. The normal sound of footsteps echoing through the occupied corridors was forgotten at that moment. No one dared to walk, because in this situation, walking was basically signing your death. In short, the once known 'safe place', was stained with blood. For what, was about to happen.

~o0o~

"How is he?" One man asked. He was more elderly looking than the rest.

"Oh, just the usual. No sign of any changes in the readings, and the data remains all the same." The other man replied as he looked at his clip board with many data sheets.

"I see, well, I guess it's time for us to try another set of power suits." The more elderly man said as he made his way towards the room that contained their 'subject'. Just as he entered the room where 'Dark Legacy', and 'Dark Matter' were being kept in. Just as he was about to check on how things were going, a red button starting flashing.

"Huh?" It read 'Emergency'. He started to run through the data to see what the problem was. "This doesn't add up, how can-" He never got to finish his sentence, a hand smashed through the thick layered machine. The hand grasped the neck of the old man. He let out a scream. The other men in white lab coats quickly came to see what was going on.

"Q-Quick, alert the rest of the staff! H-He has...awoken. Shut the door!" As he begged his last wish, he took his last breath. The hand dropped the dead body.

"Oh my-Hurry! Shut the doors! He's awoken! He's awake!" The younger man yelled. He put in the password to shut the metal doors that kept 'Dark Matter' sealed up inside. Just before the doors closed completely, he saw the hand ripping away the metal around him. He felt like he was in a horror movie, a monster was being awoken.

~o0o~

"Hurry, run!" One of the scientists had papers in his arms and was running as fast as he could. As he passed each hall, he quickly pressed the passwords to close up all the sections. Behind him, metal shields were slowly closing up all the hallways. The poor man had sweat pouring down his back. It didn't help that the echoes of pain, coming from his colleagues, were being muffled by each metal shield.

"Ahhh!" One of them had gotten their neck broken.

"I swear, I don't know!" That was another one's last words before being stabbed in the throat.

"Wait! Wait, I know where you can find the information! But I don't hav-" An explosion rang out, followed by several screams. The one of the last remaining men was close to the exit. He pulled out his card, and scanned it through so the door could open. But, something was wrong. It was rejecting him.

"What? ! How can that be?" Just as he finished his question, another explosion echoed through the space. A blast of powerful dark matter nearly caught onto his left elbow. He backed up as far as he possibly could, clutching the important papers to his chest. Soon after the explosion, a hand punched down the entire strong metal shield down, followed by deadly footsteps that were the only thing being heard, along with a small dripping noise. One light was on, while most of them were off, giving the place an eerie atmosphere. A guy was approaching the scared scientist. The man of science saw with the only source of light that the only thing he could identify was the blood dripping from the dangerous man's hand.

"So, you're the one who I need to be talking to, aren't you?" He stepped on the scientist's ankle and added pressure, making the elder man groan in pain.

"Y-Yes." The person nervously replied.

"Tell me... do you know who I am?" He pressed just a bit more force.

"Yes, I do. You're the #2, level 5...Kakine Teitoku." He uneasily answered.

"Good to know." The man in white sighed in relief as he felt Kakine release him. "What's this?" Before the old man could even answer his demanding question, Kakine yanked the papers out of his hands, but didn't dare to protest, since it did not take that much logic to know he was to remain silent until he was spoken to. The level 5 read all the data and dates that they kept track of him. He even saw some papers of the other level 5s, the SISTERs, the Third Production Plan and the new clones, WWIII, everything that's been going on since he was defeated by the #1. Finally, Kakine began to ask his questions. "So, you bastards were using my powers for a 'power suit', huh? And the way how I was able to come back was thanks to that machine. I also see how this is the same machine used to bring Mugino back as well. So, tell me," Kakine got in the man's face, by grabbing his collar. "what the fuck are you idiots planning to use me for?"

"N-Nothing, we were just told to study your body and repair your missing limbs." The elderly man explained.

"What? !" Kakine let the man go, pulled his sleeve down, felt his arm, and began to scan his entire body. Then it all came back to him how this happened. One guy did this to him. One level 5 ripped his body apart. As the memory clicked back, Kakine felt his face. His anger was starting to take a whole new level.

The one man who always, always in his way. The red-eyed albino he despised so much. The living being he wished so much to give the same torture that was given to him, or maybe even more.

"Accelerator..." He gritted his teeth, and kicked a giant hole in the wall. "I'm gonna kill him." He was speaking so deadly that the scientist almost fainted. Kakine grabbed his tie once more. "Where is he? ! Huh? ! Where is the #1 level 5? ! Where's **Accelerator**? !" He threw the man down violently.

"I-In the city. He's still living in Academy city." The weak-hearted scientist told him.

"Oh? Then here's your reward: a quick and painless death!" Kakine used his deadly god-like powers to destroy his heart. The man tried to get away, but he was no match for the level 5. It was all over for him.

"Gah!" Within seconds, the man collapsed back onto the hard floor. Blood began to spew out his mouth, staining the once clean business floor.

"Well then, with the state I'm in now, I might not be able to uphold the title of #2. But then again, #1 was always more suited for me, anyway." Kakine stuffed the papers into his pocket. He broke down the door that the man, now dead, was before trying so desperately to escape from. Before he went into the exit, he found a large piece of a broken mirror. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and looked into it. He noticed how he was wearing a white jumpsuit.

"It looks like I'll have to go buy some clothes before I can become #1." Kakine, being reminded of Accelerator's face, destroyed the mirror. "Oh, and I'll also need to find my glove. Luckily, because I used my dark matter on it, tracking it down will be too easy. Well then, let's get started." A 'Cheshire cat' grin formed on his face before making his way towards his goal.

~o0o~

"Uiharu, what are you doing?" Kuroko shook her co-worker. Unknown to her, Uiharu was daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." Uiharu stretched her arms, before picking up her notebook.

"Oh? And what was that?" Kuroko sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, ready to listen to what her friend had to say.

"Well, it's about that boy." Uiharu shyly admitted.

"'Boy'?" Kuroko was not interested in any man, but she had to at least show that she cared about Uiharu's feelings.

"That boy who, you know...beat me?" As soon as Uiharu spoke those words, Kuroko jumped from her seat, and pratically had fire in her eyes.

"**Him**? ! How dare you even mention him! ? He's even worse than that womanizing ape Onee-sama is so in lo–interested in!" Kuroko refused to think of her Onee-sama in love with another... especially with **him** of all people.

"No-No, I was wondering whatever happen to him? And... Misaka-san's in love?" she asked, not aware of her friend's 'love life'.

"NO! Onee-sama doesn't–I...uh...forget it! Anyway, not much was ever reported on what happen next. I think he's–" Before Kuroko could finish talking, her cell phone went off. While Kuroko was talking, Uiharu stared at the computer's screen. "Got it! On the way," Kuroko shut her off, and began to get ready to go. "Uiharu, we got trouble in the underground mall. It looks like a powerful esper is causing chaos and has stolen some clothes. You stay on the line, and get me the rest of the information I need."

"I'm on it!" As Kuroko ran out the door, Uiharu began to stare off into space. 'I really do wonder whatever happened to him. I know what he did was awful, but...somewhere in those eyes...there's darkness... and a broken soul. Maybe, if he had someone, he wouldn't be so lonely and cold. I wish... I could've helped him.'

A/N:Okay let me just say, that I actually hated this couple. I strongly hated this couple, but after this idea and some cute fan art...I don't hate it anymore. This is like the only time I support these two. I would like to thank my Editor/best lil sis ever! Dennou Writer, you are really too good for me. Sorry if its too short, and/or if the characters are a bit OC.

EDIT: Yes, I rewrote this, I felt like I could've done better, and I didn't like it. I did more looking into things that I probably missed, and fixed them. For you who are confused on how Kakine was able to come back, this might help. From what I read and looked up, Kakine was being kept in a machine that was called 'Dark Legacy'. It was the same machine that brought Mugino back as well. 'Dark Legacy' is made by Heaven Canceler, and the purpose was to repair the damage body. No matter how badly damaged it is. Well, I hope that cleared up more things.


	2. The start of darkness

Chapter Cover: Accelerator, WORST, and Last Order are enjoying a nice walk along the side walk. Last Order is walking ahead of them and seems to be in a teasing mood. WORST is yelling at Last Order, whatever she said, seems to be making her blush. Accelerator is simply looking away, not wanting to go in depth of whatever the two are talking about. Last Order has a flower dress that ends just above her ankles. The pattern has the petals going in all different directions. Her shoes were white sandels, with straps wrapped tightly around her small ankles. WORST had a black sun dress. It stopped above her knees, and also sported black tight shorts. She had hot pink braclets wrapped around her wrists. She even had a broken heart shapped necklace. Accelerator was wearing white long seelved shirt with a black skull in the middle. Gray pants, with a black belt, and chains were what he wore on his lower waist. Black tennis shoes, with mini blood stains on the sides, was what he picked for the day. Behind them, is a dark shadow? Glowing red eyes can be seen, and a black mist seems to be following them.

The trio was walking along the sidewalk. March, 6 was the date today, and among them, were two clones and the strongest level 5. The youngest member of their group, was enjoying the beautiful weather.  
>"'Ah~! Isn't it so pretty outside?' Misaka Misaka asks while spinning around in the raining shower of pink petals!" Last Order was enjoying herself, while the other two older ones were staring at her in a bored manner.<p>

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" The older looking clone, who had a evil appearance, had half a mind to trip her 'older' sister. Misaka WORST's broken arm had finally healed.

"For once, I agree with you." The boy, who was walking along side her, gave off an albino, thin appearance. The two older ones were resting peaceful in their apartment, but that was soon disrupted when a certain ten-year old clone begged them to take her to the park. After both team-up (which Accelerator and WORST rarely do when it comes to being at home), they eventually gave up. So here they were, outside, having some quality family time.

"'Oh~! It's been such a long time since Misaka has been able to enjoy this kind of atmosphere!' Misaka Misaka happily declares as she clings onto her two protectors." Last Order got between WORST and Accelerator. She took Accelerator's free hand (since he uses the right hand for the cane) and WORST's right hand. From appearance, they did look like a family, though it took some time before they could actually act like one.

"Hey, who said anything about Misaka becoming your protector, brat? Misaka has only done it because of #1." WORST almost tried pulling her hand away, but she felt a warm feeling to it. Not that WORST would ever admit it, but she had grown to deeply care about her family. Especially Last Order, and Accelerator.

"What a pain, you brats always have to be loud don't you?" Accelerator groaned in annoyance. Although, behind his irritated expression, he was smiling inside. He couldn't help it, he had been through Hell so many times just to get this. True, they annoyed the crap out of him on a daily basis. But looking back to everything that's happened, Accelerator thought it was all worth it. He had even gotten 'friends' recently. Specially, Hamazura Shiage and Kamijou Touma. They too, were such a pain in the ass to deal with, but he was on good terms with them. At least for the moment he was.

Speaking of the 'Hero', he and that Index brat left in a rush two days ago. Of course, once again the higher-ups were having some heated discussion. Just to be safe, Touma (and of course, Index as well), were told to leave for a few weeks. Instead of making things easier for everyone, the damn 'hero' just had to throw a good-bye party. All ten clones, Last Order, Misaka Mikoto, Komoe-sensei, Birdway, Kazakiri Hyouka,Himegami Asia and pretty much every other girl in Touma's class; came bid him farewell for the time being. It literally, took both Accelerator and Shiage, to pull all the girls off Touma. There was only one thing the 'hero' asked both of them to do while he was gone.  
><em><br>__'Protect this city with your lives.'_

Accelerator clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'What a pain.' He thought. He then looked at WORST and Last Order. Accelerator looked around the scenery within the area he was in. Many teenagers were on their cell phones. A few middle schoolers seemed to have someone to rely on, every single one of them were always spotted with someone. Accelerator almost let his emotions showed, in his past; he too, wished he could've had someone to rely on. A person to call friend, to call family.

"Tch, this is stupid." Accelerator shook his head of the thought. That was in the past, this is now. And he had everything he wanted; wasting time on thinking about the past was not going to change anything.

"Oi, Tou-san, are you even listening?" WORST had snapped him out of his train of thought. He almost looked at with his true emotions, but covered this up by blankly staring at her.

"What were you saying?" He asked bluntly, he may have looked like he didn't care, but he was at least somewhat interested on what was being directed at him.

"Argh! Never mind!" WORST crossed her arms and looked away. For some reason, she had a faint blush. Accelerator raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so pissed about now?" Accelerator leaned forward a bit to try to look at WORST, but she only turned her head more to avoid his look.

"Hmpf!" WORST seemed really annoyed. This was now pissing the level 5 albino. Seeing how the two 'tsunderes', weren't getting anywhere, Last Order decided to step in.

"'Imuoto saw two people kissing, so she was questioning you about it. Then she went on how she can't understand what a kiss truly means, without lust. Imuoto then asked if you ever had your first kiss, but you off in your own world. Causing Imuoto to feel neglected, and angry at you.' Misaka Misaka proudly explains while she continues to spin." Last Order resumed her spinning, while Accelerator could only sigh. He was not one for romance, hell, that topic wasn't even on his mind for the most part.

"So what do you want me to do? Waste my first kiss on you?" That last part was not meant to come out like that. He found himself regretting it when WORST reacted.

"Fine, if that's how you feel about Misaka, then Misaka will ask someone else. I only asked because you're the only male in Miska's life, little girls really must be your fetish. You two can chew each other's faces off for Misaka cares!" WORST stepped on Accelerator's foot as hard as she could, then ran off. Accelerator cursed under his breath, he brought his attention back up.

"WORST! Get your ass back here! WORST!" He could only stare until WORST took a left corner, disappearing from his sights.

"'Nice job for pushing Imuoto's buttons.' Misaka Misaka looks at you with pity in her eyes." Last Order placed her hands on her hips and looked at Accelerator with a bitter expression.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Shut up, stupid brat. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Accelerator started to head off in the direction where WORST ran off to.

"'Oh, now I get it now!' Misaka Misaka says as she catches on to what you mean while hurrying to catch up to you."

"Ah?" Accelerator honestly had no idea what Last Order was getting at.

"It's simple," Last Order folded her arms across her chest and began to explain her theory. "'since you have no experience with girls, you simply dismissed Imuoto's feelings. Ha, so typical.' Misaka Misaka states your sad state of lacking of romance. And points out that the savior has had even more experience with the ladies than you-Ah!" Last Order jumped away from Accelerator. He tried to chop her head with his free hand.

"'Why are you trying to chop me?' Misaka Misaka asks while keeping her distance." Last Order stayed on the far end of the sidewalk.

"Because you're being a smartass, shitty brat." He spat. Last Order started to imitate WORST's actions.

"'Hmpf! You'll never get a girl with that attitude. Much less, get Imuoto to ever accept your feelings for her.' Misaka Misaka states your mean attitude towards women." Accelerator then began to walk faster.

"I'm not going to discuss this any further. And what the hell are you talking about? Argh! Forget it! Let's just find that troublesome brat." Accelerator would probably be blushing, if he had been raised like other boys. But since he himself (and due to his powers messing with his hormones), emotions were more difficult to handle or even show.

WORST was running, she just had to get away from him. 'That damn jerk, he didn't have to be like that. All Misaka wanted to know was the true meaning behind a kiss. And to maybe ask him about love.' WORST then shut her eyes and kept running head on.  
>"What was I thinking? Misaka doesn't care about him! He's nothing to Misaka! He's nothing but a big, damn, son-of a bit-" WORST had collided with someone. Causing both of them to fall. WORST landed on a strong chest, surely it was a boy.<p>

"Ow, gez. I can't even take a walk without running into trouble." The boy then looked up. "Misaka WORST?" WORST then looked up, to find a blonde hair, brown-eyed level 0.

"Oh, it's you." The level 4 clone rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hamazura Shiage had noticed WORST's tone was a bit more bitter than usual. "And why are you running?" WORST got off Shiage, and sat up. Shiage took this time to sit up as well.

"Well, it's a bit...complicated. Not even Misaka fully knows why she's running either." Misaka rubbed the back of her head, and tried not to look at Shiage in the eye.

"I've got time, actually," He stood up, dusted the dirt off himself. "I was a bit bored; we can go somewhere to talk if you like?" The level 0 stretched his left hand to WORST. WORST looked at it dumbfoundedly. She slowly reached for it, but the distrusting feeling made her pull slightly back.

"It's okay, you might scare me, but I don't hate you." He stood there, waiting for WORST to take it. Eventually, WORST took Shiage's hand. He pulled her up, but still held her hand. Shiage began to led WORST to a park, where he located a bench.

"Ugh, shouldn't this count as cheating?" WORST did not why she bothered asking, it's not like they were kissing.

"I've hugged Mugino, and Fremea before. And even then, I had chosen Takitsubo-chan to be mine. This is no different."

"I guess that makes sense, but Misaka still does not fully understand." WORST truly was trying to understand the meaning of his explanation, but drew a blank. But can anyone blame her? She was not meant to understand the feeling of love in the first place. Shiage finally found a bench, he told WORST to sit there while he buys them a soda.  
>'This doesn't feel right; Misaka is still not use to peaceful environment. Misaka was suppose to live a bloodstain life, but since that day...Misaka can now do what she never thought was possible. Live a life of a human. The only problem is...Misaka isn't human, and she does not know how to handle these new emotions.' As WORST stared off into space, Shiage had returned.<p>

"Here ya go." He gave her the soda, before sitting down next to her. "So what's bothering you?"

"Umm...well...have you ever kissed your lover before?" WORST shyly asked, but she seemed to caught him at a bad moment. Shiage was taking a tip of his drink when being asked, due to being caught off guard, he reacted rather childish. With his eyes widen, he spit his drink back out. WORST then smirked.

"Ha, Misaka knew it! She knew you two must've done that, I guess it's safe to assume that you two had done **it **by now?" WORST took pleasure to watch Shiage start choking on his beverage. Once he had time to compose himself, he began to speak once more.

"For your information, we have not done _**that**_...yet." He replied honestly.

"Whoa, Misaka did not want to know that last part, but do go on." WORST crossed her left leg over her right.

"Well, I'll say this much. Yes, we have. But haven't you? You do flirt with the #1 a lot." Shiage turned to look at WORST, who sighed.

"No, we haven't. In fact, that is what made Misaka run away from him in the first place." WORST blankly stared off into the nature in front of her. She then rested her head on her left hand.

"I wonder why Misaka is so struck by it?" WORST was so unsure of herself, that she did not realize what most people would take that expression as.

"I would say you're in love with the guy, but you don't even fully understand what the feeling of love is, do you?" Shiage switched from a laid back expression, to a more concern one.

"No, not at all. Misaka was born to put an end to Last Order and #1. She was not build to feel these feelings that normal humans, such as yourself, feel. Misaka was made to live in the darkness." Shiage was starting to feel angsty.

"Wow, that's pretty deep. I'm sorry that happen to you, but that's over and done. I mean look at you, you've got a strong power, I'm just some weak level 0. You can protect others without any trouble. You're beautiful, strong, and got a nice rac-" Shiage caught himself, and stop quickly. He began to blush and looked away.

"It's okay, it's about time someone realizes Misaka's hot body. He never pays attention. Instead, he always bitches more than he notices." WORST took a sip of her drink.

"Well," Shiage composed himself again. "even if you are inexperience with the emotions of love, not everyone is aware of love at first either. Actually, to be honest, love isn't something that we humans can fully understand. It's just something you feel; you'll know when you feel it. The best way I could put it, you get that warm, protective feeling." Shiage was amazed on how deep he truly was.

"I see." WORST began to think of all the times she had been with people, searching for that 'warm' feeling.

"It's not something that logic can answer," He stood up and threw his bottle-soda away. "like I said, it's just something you feel." He saw WORST staring off into space again. He patted her head, causing her to look at him confused.  
>"Come on, I think we better get you back to #1; otherwise he'll have my ass. He may not look like, but he really cares about Last Order <em>and <em>you, WORST." WORST almost blushed, but shook off the feeling.

"That's stupid! It's not even possible, how can you even say such that with a straight face?" WORST stood up, and slammed her drink into the trash.

"Hmm." Shiage smile at her.

"What are you smiling at, you pervert?" WORST put her hands on her hips and looked at him in a pissed way.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"Oh? And who would that be?" WORST honestly thought that she was one of a kind.

"My friend, Mugino. You both act very much alike. You both have tsundere, and yandere tendencies." He chuckled lightly.

"T-That...ARGH!" WORST began to stomp like crazy. "If you don't stop embarrassing Misaka like this, Misaka will burn so badly; that you're body will turn into ashes!"

"Okay, whatever. Are we going to look for him or not?" Shiage almost felt like he was talking to Mugino.

"Argh!" She took his hand roughly, and began to stomp off with him. "You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Hmm, you're just like her." He soon found himself regretting it. "OW!" WORST sent a good amount of volts through him.

"**Shut up**!"

"I swear, I'm going to spank her for real this time." Accelerator was gripping his cane so tight, that Last Order almost swore she saw a crack forming.

"'Let's not be so angry, how about we think of happy things we can all do together once we find Imuoto?' Misaka Misaka says as she tries to cool down your bitter anger." Last Order waved her hands around, trying to cool down her protector's rising fury.

"When will that brat ever learn just keep her damn mouth shut?" Accelerator knew it was his fault for WORST running away. But when he was angry, he just couldn't help but blame it on others.

"'I found her!' Misaka Misaka points to her Imuoto!" Accelerator snapped out of burning thoughts of anger, and followed Last Order's finger to the direction to where she was pointing to. Once he saw WORST holding Hamazura Shiage's hand, he nearly snapped. They were crossing the street.

'She's holding that bastard's hand?' He gripped his cane tighter and began to hobble towards them as fast as he could.  
>"WORST!" As soon he yelled, he caught both of their attention.<p>

"Hamazura!" Mugino stood on the other side of the road.

"Oh shit." Both WORST and Shiage knew they were in big trouble, but before the love square could play out, an explosion erupted out. Pieces of rubble were flying everywhere. A large amount of it was heading towards Shiage and WORST. Acting on impulse, Shiage hugged WORST tight and jumped out of the way. Accelerator had been protecting Last Order using his reflection. Mugino was using her abilities to keep herself safe.  
>Accelerator cleared the smoke away, and looked for WORST and Shiage.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" Accelerator, as well as Mugino, finally saw Shiage and WORST. Shiage was still hugging WORST protectively, while WORST was blushing like crazy. She had never been this close to a man before in her like, much less being hugged in the way Shiage was.

"Grrr..." Accelerator did not like this at all.

"Why you, Hamazura!" Mugino too, was beginning to unleash her rage. Shiage finally saw what the level 5s were so pissed about. He got off of WORST and began to wave his arms.

"I swear! It's not what it looks like!" WORST finally reacted.

"Ah! Don't ever hold Misaka like that again!" WORST sent another blast of volts at him. This caused Shiage to start running for his life.

"Oi, get your ass back here, Hamazura!" Mugino began to chase after him. Before Accelerator could go lecture WORST, someone was emerging from the destruction.

"Well, well, well. I knew I find you here. And to think, you even saved me the trouble of finding Last Order, and look," The voice paused, before going on. "it appears you have another bitch." Accelerator gasped, he knew that repulsive voice. He felt like a fool for not being able to detect that explosion, much less the source of who fired that attack.

"Kakine." Accelerator said in a deadly tone, he pulled Last Order behind him. Last Order held onto Accelerator's left hand. WORST remembered what Accelerator had told her about Kakine. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was standing there, the #2 level 5 was standing right before them.

"WORST," The level 4 clone looked at Accelerator. "take Last Order, and get out of here." He was giving WORST a serious look, telling her that now was not the time for her to argue. She was about to do so, when Kakine shot some of his Dark Matter towards them, blocking her path.

"Where do you think you're going? We've only just begun to get to know each other, why do you have to bring her into this?" Kakine smirked.

"You're the one who keeps trying to involve her!" Accelerator shouted back to the #2 level 5. WORST stood up and faced Kakine.

"A pleasure to meet you, asshole." WORST's tone was entirely sarcastic, and this was enough to piss off Kakine.

"Look here, bitch. I didn't come all just for you, but since you seem so serious about having a death wish, then so be it. You'll be the first one I take away from Accelerator." The #2 then began to fire shots of his Dark Matter everywhere. Having no time to think, Accelerator picked up Last Order and began to run.

"WORST, RUN!" He only had enough to say just that, before he used all his strength to take off. In his mind, he hoped that WORST was right behind him. He wanted to make sure she was, but Kakine was firing everywhere, putting Last Order's innocent life on the line.

Meanwhile back, WORST had been to get so far, but not far enough. In fact, Kakine was right in front of her when the smoke cleared out.

"Nice try, but don't get too cocky. It wasn't you I was aiming for." His hands began to glow black. "I suggest you run." And explosion soon followed after.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's probably shitty and crap, but I just really wanted to get to out. I promise to go back and edit it later. Yes, I know there are spelling errors, but I was tired of this sitting on my flash drive. Again, I will edit, but please be nice and review.

EDIT: Okay, I hope that is somewhat better! When I get my laptop back, hopefully I can upload the next chapter. Please take the time to review. (I seriously need to get off my ass)


End file.
